


The Knight & The Trooper

by violette_elizabeth



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violette_elizabeth/pseuds/violette_elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WN-9481 was not the normal Stormtrooper. The past has many secrets and the First Order doesn't want WN-9481 to know any of them. But when Kylo Ren finds out about her, both of their lives change. For the best or the worst? They'll soon find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

WN-9481 stood in line with the other stormtroopers she’d grown up with. They landed on a planet and the air-sealed door opened and clanged as it hit the dusty ground of Jakku, granting the group of troopers to dissipate, taking out any villagers that stood up to the army of black and white armor. WN-9481 felt different vibrations around her. No one in the stormtroop understood what that meant, even her best friend WN-9486. They were few of the only females in the newest recruits of troopers. They stepped out of the transporter in filed lines behind all of the other troopers, dividing into different directions. The two WN troopers continued on their journey trying to find the map that Captain Phasma had ordered to the troops from Kylo Ren.  
WN-9481 had never met Kylo Ren throughout the last fourteen years she had lived on the Finalizer. She remembered being abducted from her family at the age of ten. Her mother cried and waved because there was nothing she could do to save her child. If she were to fight, she would have been killed. Normally when young troopers were recruited, their memories were wiped clean and they only knew their code names along with their years of training. WN-9481 was different. Her mind had mostly been wiped clean but when they had put her through the procedure, her mind blocked part of the energy from taking all of it. She remembered the day she was recruited and her first name. Wynter. Although, there was a block on what her last name was.  
She snapped out of her memories and ran with her partner/best friend toward one of the village houses. She blocked out her memories as she tried to focus on the mission at hand. The two troopers pushed some of the villagers into the center of the village courtyard.  
“Search for an older Jedi, he knows the location of the map.” Captain Phasma ordered through all of the stormtrooper radios. There were a series of ‘yes, captains’ but no one had found the man she was searching for.  
After a good amount of time had elapsed, WN-9481 found an elder, balding man in a brown cloak stepped out from one of the huts.  
“I found him, Captain.” She reported as she grabbed one of his arms and pushed him in the direction of Captain Phasma and Kylo Ren.  
WN-9486 caught on and grabbed the man’s other arm. Once they had guided him to Captain Phasma and Kylo Ren, both of the WNs let go and held up their blasters, ready to shoot if ordered.  
“Look how old you’ve become.” Kylo Ren stated, stepping closer to the man.  
“Something far worse has happened to you.” The man replied.  
“You know what I’ve come for.”  
“I know where you come from. Before you called yourself Kylo Ren.”  
“The map to Skywalker. We know you found it.” Kylo replied before taking a few steps away from the man, “And now you’re going to give it to the First Order.”  
“The First Order rose from the dark side, you did not.”  
“I’ll show you the dark side.” Kylo Ren sneered as he took a few steps closer to the old man.  
“You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your family. As well as the lady who escorted me here, she too did not rise from the dark side.”  
“You’re so right.” Kylo stated as he activated his lightsaber and swung it over his head before slicing the man’s torso in half.  
WN-9481 felt the slight vibration in the air from the man disappear as he lay dead. Kylo stopped in front of the two WN stormtroopers, and suddenly put out his hand, stopping a blue beam of light in midair along with an olive skinned man who held up a blaster, aiming it at the Knight of Ren. WN-9481 watched Kylo for a brief second.  
Bring him to me.  
WN-9481 nodded before jogging over to the man, WN-9486 not far behind. WN-9481 butted the man in the gut with her blaster before taking his arm and forcefully escorting him past his blaster beam and kicked his knee, forcing him to the feet of Kylo Ren. Kylo knelt down to the man’s height and stared at him from behind the mask.  
The man panted before asking, “So, who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?”  
WN-9481 shook her head as she stepped back into the spot she had originally been standing in.  
“The old man gave it to you.”  
“It’s just very hard to understand you with all of the—“  
Search him.  
“Apparatus.” The man finished as WN-9481 and WN-9486 grabbed his arms again, pulling him to his feet. They searched him only to find nothing on him.  
“Nothing sir.” WN-9486 stated.  
Put him on board.  
Both stormtroopers nodded and forced the man towards one of the transporters.  
“Sir,” Captain Phasma questioned, “The villagers.”  
WN-9481 heard Kylo Ren’s voice from the ship demand, “Kill them all.” Then after a moment, thousands of blasters shot through the dry dusty air as the villagers fell one by one. WN-9481 and 9486 pushed the man into the ship as he pleaded but they continued their mission and held onto him as they stood in the transporter with the rest of the stormtroopers. After they arrived on the Finalizer, they forced him out of the transporter. He resisted the hold of WN-9486’s hand but was amazed by the size of the hangar. They finally escorted him to Kylo Ren’s interrogation room. They strapped him into the metal-framed chair and walked out, standing just outside the door. Turning off her radio, WN-9481 turned to her partner.  
“That was intense.” She whispered.  
“Yeah it was. I wasn’t expecting that kind of thing for our first mission though.”  
“It wasn’t that difficult.”  
“Nothing is too difficult for you, Wynter.”  
Both girls laughed before hearing footsteps approaching. Both stormtroopers turned on their radios and stood in attention for anyone who was about to approach. Kylo Ren turned the corner and stood in front of the door.  
“Both of you are dismissed. Report with Captain Phasma’s division and send TS-0459 in your place.” Kylo Ren stated before opening the door with a forceful wave of his left hand.  
The stormtroopers nodded and attentively walked back to the hangar where Captain Phasma was holding a counting tablet as she briefly spoke to every stormtrooper that went on the mission.  
“Ah, WN-9481 and WN-9486, both of you are accounted for. Fantastic job on the mission, both of you. I believe Kylo Ren was impressed by your dedication.” Captain Phasma stated, looking at both of the stormtroopers.  
“Thank you, Captain.” Both stormtroopers stated at the same time.  
“You are dismissed. I hear the cafeteria has full meals for those who exceeded expectations on this mission.” Phasma added before going to walk away.  
“Captain!” WN-9481 called, stopping the captain from walking away.  
“Yes, WN-9481?”  
“I was just wondering, what the old man had stated back on Jakku. He said something about a lady escorting him wasn’t risen from the dark side. What did he mean?”  
Curiosity killed the cat.  
“Nothing.” Captain gravely stated, “Now go before I take back your exceeded mark.”  
WN-9486 watched for a moment before diligently walking out of the hangar.  
“Yes, Captain.” WN-9481 replied as she walked out of the hangar behind her best friend.  
Once in the hallway, WN-9481 couldn’t find her partner.  
“Wren? Wren, where’d you go?” She whispered. She continued down the hallway when she was suddenly pulled into an intersecting room and pushed against the wall.


	2. Training

“Why would you ask something like that?” Wren asked, getting into Wynter’s face. “The Captain just awarded us with exceeding expectation marks and you wanted to press the issue of a Jedi? What is wrong with you?”  
“I’m sorry! I was curious as to what it meant.”  
“We are part of the First Order. We don’t care what is going on with Jakku or the Resistance.” Wren declared, lifting off her helmet and letting her longer brunette pixie cut messily fall.  
Wynter reached up and lifted off her helmet, letting her dark blonde hair fall from its captive hold.  
“I know that. I was only interested in my past. You know I have my memories and I can feel vibrations in everything around me.” Wynter stated, trying to get out of Wren’s grip. Wren finally let go and took a step back. They both shared a few moments of a glaring contest until both girls heard frantic yelling from their radios. They put their helmets back on and slipped back into the hallway, heading for the cafeteria.  
Once there, they grabbed a tray but were stopped by the staff to follow them.  
“What’s going on?” Wynter asked.  
The snobby looking woman turned to face the stormtroopers.  
“Kylo Ren would like to speak with you.” She quickly declared before continuing her way to the room she had been ordered to take the stormtroopers. Soon after, she opened the door to the dining room and ordered the girls to sit down and wait for Kylo Ren. They obeyed, not really sure as of what to expect.  
After what seemed like hours, the doors finally opened and Captain Phasma and General Hux walked in. They each walked over to the table and sat at their seats.  
“Splendid job on the mission, soldiers.” General Hux stated, motioning one of the waiters to serve him.  
“Thank you, General.” Both stormtroopers replied in unison.  
The waiter placed the General’s plate in front of him and filled his glass with a red liquid before respectfully bowing and walking back to his original space. After a few small talk conversations, the grand entrance doors of the dining room swung open, crashing against the walls. WN-9486 jumped but Wynter felt a dark vibration wash through the room before it happened, so naturally she didn’t jump. Wynter stood from her seat, waiting for Kylo Ren to walk over and sit down before being seated again. Captain Phasma and WN-9486 also stood for Kylo Ren.  
“Sir—“ Captain started.  
“He doesn’t have it.” Kylo announced, as he walked over to the edge of the table and slammed his fists upon it, making General Hux’s dish and silverware clatter together as they jumped on the table. He only wiped his face with his cloth napkin before going back to his meal.   
Captain Phasma knew Kylo was about to throw a fit so she quickly ordered the two stormtroopers to respectfully leave. They nodded and started to walk out when Kylo turned towards the two, feeling a bit of light fading as they left.  
“Wait.” He declared. Both stormtroopers stopped, turning to the Master of the Knights of Ren.  
“Yes, sir?” Wynter asked.  
Kylo swiftly made his way over to the troopers and held his hand to WN-9486’s helmet. Her breathing became heavy as Kylo searched her memories and mind. He came up with nothing from her, and then turned to WN-9481, reaching out a hand to sift through hers as well. That is, until General Hux stood from his seat at the table.  
“Stop!” He demanded. Kylo kept his hand in place but turned towards Hux.  
“Why?”  
“Snoke.” Hux declared, not saying another word.  
The two stormtroopers didn’t exactly know what that meant. They had heard the name Snoke before, but to them it was a myth of a presence.  
Wynter heard Kylo growl in frustration before dropping his hand from Wynter’s helmet and standing up straighter.  
“Out.” Kylo declared, making both stormtroopers leave without question.  
Outside the doors, Wren had nodded to Wynter and took off to the left, in the direction of the cafeteria. Not really hungry, Wynter made her way to the training room. She felt the pressure of the vibrations pulling her in every direction and she needed to take out some of her anger in order to feel balanced again.  
Meanwhile, Kylo took a few steps towards the table where Hux and Phasma were still standing.  
“What about Snoke?” Kylo asked, placing his gloved hands on the shiny metal surface.  
“He had explained to me about how you should not search through WN-9481’s memories. He told me that we need to keep a careful eye on her. We never know if she will change sides and she is possibly very dangerous in that case.” Hux calmly explained not moving an inch from his place.  
“And why hasn’t he told me any of this?” Kylo retorted, standing up straight again to tower over the ginger haired General.  
“I’m not sure but again, we need to watch her.”  
Kylo huffed in annoyance, ready to release his steam of wrath. In a near fit again, he burst from the dining room and assertively made his way to the training room.  
Wynter opened her locker and swiftly changed into a pair of dark grey yoga pants, a matching sports bra and half toe gripper socks, a flowing white tank top, and her hand braces. She quickly tied her hair into a bun and grabbed her water bottle from the bag and closed the suit into her locker. Wynter filled up her water bottle with ice-cold water and made her way out to the training room.  
Kylo Ren changed into a black form fitting training t-shirt, black sweats and matching black tennis shoes. He placed his gear into his personalized locker and quickly grabbed a water bottle from his personal water dispenser machine before making his way out of the locker room.


	3. Assistance

Wynter set her water bottle down before stretching and practicing some gymnastics exercises. She easily pushed herself onto her hands and did a few simple front flips and back flips before catching herself and doing a few walking handstands. Balancing all her weight to her core, she separated her feet and pushed them opposite ways, completing a split. She held it for a few moments before bending her knees and touching the floor. She stood up and rolled her neck to each side, stretching her arms at the same time.  
On the other side of the training room, Kylo Ren was doing a few stretches before lifting some weights. He sat up from the set he finished, seeing a girl on the mat doing a walking handstand. He watched as her legs extended as she did the splits. Kylo got up and walked over to the training weapon armory and grabbed two of the bo staffs to substitute for light sabers. He walked up to the girl as she was stretching.  
“Hello.” He greeted her. Wynter turned to him and smiled. Kylo could feel his chest seizing with pressure. He almost couldn’t think straight. The force coming from her presence was light and it reminded him of a few times he was still with his mom. The girl was beautiful but he didn’t know who she was.  
“Hi.” Wynter replied, looking into Kylo’s eyes.  
“I-I’m Ky—Ben. I’m Ben.” Kylo stuttered, “Would you like to—practice with me?”  
Wynter looked around the training room, finding it was only the two of them in the room. She looked back up at Kylo and nodded. “I’m Wynter.”  
He smiled and handed Wynter one of the staffs before leading her into the center of the training mat. The couple respectfully bowed to one another before starting their training fight. They fought fiercely. Kylo had been taking it easy on Wynter, trying to determine her proficiency at fighting. It turns out that Wynter was just naturally good at fighting with a staff. She focused on Ben’s footwork, finally realizing how tall he was and the height difference between the two of them. They continued to battle, eventually growing tired.  
After another twenty minutes of their battle, Wynter surrendered. She sat down on the mat and panted from the work out. Ben walked over to where their water bottles were at before walking back to join her on the floor.  
“So what’s your duty here?” Ben asked after taking a few giant swigs of his water.  
“I’m a soldier under Captain Phasma.” Wynter replied, taking a sip of her water. “What about you?”  
“Oh,” Kylo stopped for a moment, not wanting to reveal his true identity to her yet. “I’m an assistant under General Hux.”  
“Oh, I didn’t know the General had assistants.”  
Kylo laughed at her statement and shrugged.  
“I guess you could say I’m the first.”  
After a few moments of comfortable silence, Kylo went to ask Wynter a question but the stormtrooper emergency siren went off. Wynter sighed before showing Ben a sad smile.  
“That’s my que. It was nice meeting you, Ben. I hope to see you soon.” Wynter stated before running to the locker room, leaving Ben on the training mat.


	4. Progression

Wynter quickly changed back into her uniform and ran out to the hallway. She made her way to the hangar where Captain Phasma had ordered all the soldiers. Reaching the open doorway, she observed the floating Tie fighter that was trying to leave but it was still connected at the charging station. Wynter noticed the other stormtroopers grabbed blasters and started shooting at the Tie fighter to try and keep it from getting away but the escapees that were inside found out how to shoot and started firing back. They had shot a few groups of troopers, injuring, if not, killing them. Wynter would do anything for the First Order since she had been trained to be that way when she was nearly ten years old. The only thing that was stopping her from helping the rest was the vibration in the corridor. She could feel a darkness flowing through the hallway. She felt it brush up against her and she paused in slight fear but it was slightly familiar. Suddenly, someone ran into the frozen stormtrooper, making them both fall to the floor. Wynter looked down to find another stormtrooper on top of her.  
“W-Wynter?” A female voice uncertainly whispered. Wynter nodded, realizing it was her best friend. “Phasma is looking for you.”  
Wynter’s heart raced in panic.  
“Did she say what she—“  
“When does Phasma ever explain what she needs?” Wren seriously asked.  
Wynter shrugged in agreement before getting up and taking Wren’s hand to help her up too.  
“I’ll escort you.” Wren suggested, leading her down the hall from where she came.  
They walked through the corridors to an elevator, which they took up to the fourth floor. The doors opened and Wynter could feel the dark vibration become stronger. It felt like heavy tension in the room that you could cut with a sharp steel knife. The two troopers walked into the hallway and made their way toward the control room where Captain Phasma had ordered WN-9486 to send WN-9481. Wynter confidently made her way up to the door where she heard orders being shouted and blasting shot sounds ricocheted on metal. She opened the door, not knowing what to expect but she would have liked to see Ben while she was visiting the control room. Inside she found General Hux bent over the from control panel, seething with anger as he watched the Tie fighter fly out of the hangar, Captain Phasma standing in the middle of the room, confidently facing the General, and Kylo Ren standing off to the side, in the same position as the General.  
“Captain?” Wynter addressed her superior as she walked closer.  
“WN-9481. You know of FN-2187, correct?”  
“I know of him yes. He was part of my training team.”  
Kylo Ren heard a soft female voice and turned around, finding a stormtrooper behind Phasma. The voice seemed almost familiar and a light force had emerged into the room. Shaking his head, Kylo turned back around to await Hux’s next move.  
“He is a traitor. He killed most of the stormtroopers in that hangar today.” Captain Phasma nearly whispered as if she could not believe it. Wynter was silent, not sure as of what to say to her captain. “He killed TR-490.”  
Wynter thought about who TR-490 was, and then remembered he was the Captain’s Assistant.  
“My deepest condolences, Captain.”  
Phasma turned to face Wynter, finding her a few feet away. “I want you to take his place.”  
After a few moments, Wynter replied, “Thank you, Captain.”  
“You will be at my side during missions, you will be further trained to be my assistant, and if Kylo Ren or General Hux need assistance, that is also upon you to follow command.”  
“Yes, Captain.”  
“You will train the new recruits as they come in. Also, you will be replacing your helmet with a new one to be on a one to one radio. Prepare to start training immediately tomorrow morning.”  
“Yes, Captain.”  
“As for now, you are dismissed.”  
Wynter nodded before walking back out of the control room.  
Kylo awaited Hux again but was getting impatient. He was already pissed from one of his troops switching to become a Resistance and helped his captive escape.  
Phasma had her idea of WN-9481 to become her new assistant, but now she also waited on Hux’s next move. The tension in the room was so thick because Hux didn’t know what to do, practically making Kylo restless.  
“Hux, if you don’t tell me what your next move is, I swear—“  
“You’ll do what, Ren?” Hux challenged. “You can’t touch me.  
Phasma!”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“The other trooper on that mission, they’re to be my newest assistant as well.  
I’m not dealing with you anymore, Ren. Take your anger and get out of here.” Hux demanded.  
Kylo glared at Hux through his mask before he turned to leave. He grumbled and huffed as he used the force to open the door and stomped out into the hallway. Kylo made his way down the hall and across the base, before finding a room and opening it, finding only a few things in it before grabbing his light saber and activating it. Screaming, he let his anger out on all the metal furnishings and the walls.  
Wynter abruptly made her way to her dorm room. Her thoughts were clouded as she thought of her new position. She hadn’t realized she had become a stormtrooper officer. It had to have been from her exceeding expectations from the mission the day before. She hadn’t eaten or gotten any sleep the night before because she had trained with Ben. She also thought of the pros and cons of moving up in rank. Her pros: she got a new seat at the dining table with the Captain, General, and Kylo. She would be getting a new upgraded helmet, and get to train the new recruits like she had been fourteen years prior, which was one of her dreams when she had arrived. Plus she gets a new room to herself rather than sharing with someone else. Her cons: She wouldn’t get to share a room, eat meals, or get to spend as much time with Wren anymore.  
She made it to the dorm room, opening it by pushing in the code. Wynter found a nearly empty room, and that Wren was still out, probably still helping with the events that had just happened in the hangar. So Wynter just decided to go to bed so she could get up early to pack her things to move into her new room. As she laid in bed, she thought about Ben and their training the night before. Before long, she fell asleep.


	5. Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading my story so far! It really means a lot to me (: I just wanted to let you know that my outfit sets for my story are on my polyvore account (link here: violette-elizabeth.polyvore.com/ ) under the collections tab and Star Wars Series.

Wynter instantly woke to her alarm blaring. Her hand reached out and slammed down on the snooze button before it beeped twice to tell her it was off. Pushing off her cozy black blankets, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and her feet found the cool metal floor. She then stretched as she gradually woke up from her previous dreamy sleep state. She quickly got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tshirt, and her black combat boots. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and packed the last of her things into a few boxes. Grabbing her helmet, she let Captain Phasma know that she was nearly ready; she just needed to set her boxes into her new room. Wynter held her boxes close to her as she walked down the hallway, passing by Kylo Ren at one point. She panicked because she didn’t have her helmet on, so she kept her boxes close to cover her face but she felt the dark vibrations in the air again.  
Kylo noticed that Wynter was walking past him, he wanted to call out her name but she covered her face with the boxes in her arms before scurrying away. That’s when he realized he was still in his mask.  
Phasma met Wynter in the hallway a few intersections down from her old bedroom.  
“WN-9481, follow me. We are going to your room and to the technology room for your new helmet, and then you will change so we can get started on your training.” Phasma stated, leading Wynter down the hall.  
“Yes, Captain.” They reached the room and Phasma opened the door, only to find the room was trashed with what looked like individual saber slashes through everything. Phasma sighed before advising Wynter to change into her suit before they go to the technology room. She also stated something about Kylo Ren.  
“You can leave your belongings here. If the room isn’t ready by tonight, I’ll put you in a temporary room until yours is ready.”  
Wynter nodded before stepping over a few of the metal shards sticking up from the floor to the bathroom. She gently shut the door and looked around. At least the bathroom was still intact. It had all stainless steel finishes and porcelain countertops, toilet, and sink. The shower was a darker metal that was nearly black. Looking in the mirror, Wynter remembered that Captain Phasma was waiting on her so she quickly changed into a uniform nearly identical to Phasma’s and walked out to the destroyed room where the door was still ajar and Phasma was standing right outside. Wynter stepped over the shards again and made her way over to the door when a ginger haired head popped into the room from the doorway. Wynter gasped, Hux nearly scaring the universe out of her.  
“General, you scared me.” She stated with her hand to her chest.  
“Apologies. I was just surveying the damage of your room. It looks like Ren couldn’t find anywhere else in the base to throw his tantrum but here.” General Hux explained, leaning back out of the doorway to let Wynter through. She took a step outside and sidestepped between the General and the Captain. She also heard more heavy footsteps coming from her right. Within a few seconds, Kylo Ren was standing next to her, facing General Hux.  
“You called?” Kylo sassily remarked, not wanting to be there.  
“Did you do this?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“It does, in fact, this was supposed to be WN-9481’s new chambers and you’ve destroyed it.”  
“So send some troopers over here to fix it.” Kylo nonchalantly stated as he shrugged.  
He could feel the light again, standing so close to WN-9481, only he couldn’t figure out why. He shook his head as he realized he was staring at her, and then decided to walk away.  
Wynter watched as the Knight of Ren walked back down the corridor before turning back to General Hux and Captain Phasma. Hux was just seething with anger; his face changed colors which out red his hair color. Even though she had her mask coving her face, Wynter could still tell that Phasma was pissed too.  
“I’m ready, Captain.”  
“Good.”  
The captain led her down the halls and through a few more corridors before reaching a door. She put in a code, which made the door slide open, and escorted Wynter inside. After talking to the officer, Wynter was fitted for her new helmet, which matched her new armor.  
A couple hours later and on the other side of the base, Wynter had just finished her classes and training to become the Captain’s assistant. She was taught by another training officer who was ordered to send WN-9481 to the captain once she was done training.  
“Good luck and embrace the Dark Side.” Officer DL-094 stated.  
“Thank you, Sir.” Wynter responded before giving a head nod and walking out of the room.  
A few minutes later, she finally found the button on her helmet, which was directly connected to Phasma.  
“Captain, I am finished.”  
“Great. Meet me in the training room.”  
“Yes, Captain.”  
About fifteen minutes later, Wynter finally made it to the training room that she had trained with Ben only the day before.  
She walked into the room, still in armor, and met Phasma on the mat.  
“We are going to test your fighting skills. I have also asked Kylo Ren to attend.”  
“Yes, Captain.”  
“And you may call me Elizabeth, unless we are on the battlefield.”  
“Okay,” Wynter was a bit hesitant, “Elizabeth.”  
“Is there anything you would like me to call you, other than your code name?”  
This was a strange question that seemed to have changed the atmosphere in the room. Wynter was seriously debating on giving up her name to Phasma but then she remembered the first day of training, Phasma herself had stated, “A real stormtrooper has no room for sympathy or any other emotion, this includes memories of any kind. A real stormtrooper is the extension of the First Order, of Supreme Leader Snoke’s will, nothing less.”  
“N-No, WN-9481 is fine.” Wynter stuttered, nodding to Phasma.  
Kylo walked into the training room, hearing the soft female voice stutter from a slight nervousness. He walked closer, finding Captain Phasma and a stormtrooper in nearly the same suit standing in the center of the mat, where he had just trained with Wynter the day before.  
“Very well. Ah, Sir.” Phasma addressed Kylo as he confidently strode into the room.  
“Proceed.” He roughly stated behind his mask as he found a chair and sat in it at the edge of the mat.


	6. Memories

Kylo watched WN-9481 and Captain Phasma fight. Phasma had declared fistfights to see if WN-9481 could hold her own with only her fists as her weapon. Kylo watched the two swing at each other, nearly knocking each other’s helmets off. Finally, Phasma got tired and surrendered. Kylo stood up from his seat and walked over to the armory shelf grabbing an old lightsaber before walking over to WN-9481. Phasma decided to take a break and sit in the chair Kylo had originally been sitting in. He reached out, handing the lightsaber to Wynter. Wynter reached out as well, grabbing the saber before instinctively retracting from it.  
She felt like she was moved to a new place. It was raining and many people and voices were jumbled together. She moved with the voices as they all spoke out. They kept repeating her name and “the light” and Kylo Ren appeared in front of her as she fell back on her butt. She looked up at him and he had his lightsaber activated, bringing it above his head. He swiftly brought it down onto Wynter’s form only to have the pain never come.  
Kylo was bent down in front of her, trying to figure out what happened. He had watched as she dropped the saber before turning to look behind her, before turning back towards him. He took a step towards her and she fell back, nearly cowering in fear. She had shielded her eyes with her arm as he crouched down.  
“Phasma.” Kylo declared.  
“Yes, Sir?”  
“Leave us.”  
Kylo could feel the uncertainty coming from the Captain but she reluctantly obeyed, leaving the knight and the trooper on the training mat.  
“What happened?” Kylo gently asked.  
Wynter looked up at Kylo, shaking her head. She was so scared; she could feel the fear coursing through her veins.  
“I-I don’t know.” She whispered.  
Kylo tilted his head to the right as he looked at the shiny silver helmet.  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked.  
Wynter could feel tears welling up in her eyes but she didn’t know where these emotions were coming from. She tried not to feel the pain of missing her mom, but for some reason, the flashback had an overwhelming reaction to her original emotions.  
She suddenly remembered one of the first nights after she was recruited; she had stayed up the whole night crying. At one point, Phasma came in to see what was wrong but Wynter had to push it off like she didn’t know where the emotions were coming from. In reality, she was homesick. That night, Phasma had nearly beaten her to death physically and emotionally as she lectured her about emotions and how she wasn’t allowed to feel.  
Kylo felt a bit awkward as he waited for WN-9481’s response as he was crouched down in front of her. He knew his order from General Hux, which was apparently from Leader Snoke, but he couldn’t help himself as he raised a hand and felt his Force travel into WN-9481’s mind.  
He saw a young girl’s face in the mirror, beaten and bruised.  
“WN-9481!” He heard Phasma call through the memory, making the girl in the reflection jump in shock and glance toward the door.  
“Y-yes, Captain?” The girl asked, pressing her back against the wall next to the door.  
“Training is about to commence. Open this door!” The Captain beat on the door, nearly making it shatter under her fist.  
“I-I’ll be right out.” The girl squeaked a response before walking over to the sink and looking at her reflection again.  
Suddenly, the door flew open and the girl’s scream echo as the scene went black.  
Kylo retreated his hand and stood up, before leaning down and gingerly holding his hand out for the trooper. Wynter looked at Kylo’s gloved hand before hesitantly placing hers into it. He carefully helped her up, feeling the cool metal through his glove as his hand went to her waist.  
“I-I‘m sorry, Sir.” Wynter tried to apologize but found Kylo shaking his head.  
“There is no need.” He vaguely explained. “What exactly happened in your memory?”  
“W-well, I had emotions that I didn’t know how to suppress and wh-what ever anger she had that day or with me, she threw punches. That was her way of teaching me not to feel.”  
“Why wasn’t this shared with anyone?”  
“She’s my superior.”  
“Not anymore.”


	7. Recruitment

A few days later, Phasma had left for another mission, while Kylo was getting ready to leave for Yavin, a green planet where the BB unit with the map and the girl who was assisting him were spotted. Kylo had WN-9481 with him by his side for this mission, as Phasma was still gone. Kylo still felt rage for what had happened to the trooper at a young age. Even though, Phasma was in charge of the new recruits, that didn’t mean abuse them. He also hadn’t seen Wynter in a while, as he hadn’t had the chance to go back to the training room on his free time.  
Wynter was surprised at the Knight of Ren’s words that night. She observed how he kept her close especially when Phasma was leaving for her mission that General Hux sent her on. She didn’t know how serious Kylo was about her abusive past, but it wasn’t the only time Phasma had beaten her, not that she would tell Kylo; but she had a feeling he already knew. Wynter was there all through the preparations of the mission to Yavin. She hadn’t had much free time but when she did, she was usually in the training room or in her quarters. She hadn’t seen Ben since the first night they met. She had hoped to see him again but no avail. Whenever she had the time to train, she trained hard. She wanted to make sure her fighting skills were refined and her mind was focused.  
Kylo had just released WN-9481, he was still in the dining room with General Hux who had holographic maps strewn everywhere around the room. He just wanted to leave and go train for a little bit just to see if Wynter was there. He watched WN-9481 leave and the metal doors shut behind her. He sighed before taking off his helmet and feeling her Force wave dissipate in the room. He looked up at Hux before running his gloved hand through his long, dark hair. Hux had a permanent scowl on his face as he pulled a few of the maps from the wall behind him and pushed them to where he was leant over the table. Kylo sat in his usual chair and shut his eyes before resting his head in his hand.  
“Are we almost finished here? I’d like to go train before it gets too late.” Kylo nearly whined.  
Hux glanced up at the Knight and slightly growled from the back of his throat.  
“You wanted to go on this mission to find that BB unit and the girl!! I want to make sure this is planned correctly so we don’t lose!!” Hux yelled.  
“We are going to find them. We’ve done planning for the last three days. I need the time to train. So I’m excusing myself.” Kylo stated, getting up from his seat. He walked out of the room, Hux still screaming.  
When Wynter was dismissed, she made her way to her chambers but stopped outside the door. Shrugging, she turned around and walked back towards the trooper’s locker room. She changed into her usual training outfit, finding that it had been cleaned, filled up her water bottle and made her way onto the mat. She started with a butterfly stretch, pushing her knees to the floor. She closed her eyes and moved her head in slow circles, gently stretching her neck. She heard a door open and close but paid no attention to it.  
Kylo found his way to his personal locker room but stopped at the door of the training room. His heart leapt when he noticed Wynter sitting on the mat, stretching, but then he noticed someone walking towards her. He immediately opened the door, or tried to, but it was locked. He panicked as he saw the figure preying closer to the unsuspecting female.  
Wynter could feel Ben’s vibration signature, close to her. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she opened her eyes. She had been facing the wall of windows that accessed the glimmer of the universe. Her head glanced left, towards the wall of weight equipment. She noticed a dark figure moving closer to her.  
“Ben?” She asked.  
Kylo heard her ask his name through the door but the figure slowly got closer to her. He could barely see if it was a person or not as the lighting suddenly burst out, causing the room to go dark. He felt another Force signature in the room besides Wynter’s but he couldn’t figure out why it felt so familiar. Kylo was about to call out her name when realized he was still in his helmet and armor, but his lightsaber wasn’t on his person. He also wasn’t going to reveal himself to her but he had to save her.  
The figure got closer and touched her shoulder. Wynter wasn’t ever allowed to feel fear and this time was no different. She kept herself calm even when the dark figure reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She felt like she dropped into a new place again like a few days before. This time she was sitting in front of a scene playing out in front of her.  
A young girl maybe four or five years old with dark blonde hair and striking blue eyes stood next to her mother. The mother turned to the young girl and knelt down to her height, holding a bundle of cloth in her arms.  
“Wynter, meet your new little sister Raziellea.” The mother stated, showing the girl her new sibling. The girl lovingly smiled at her little sister.  
“Can I hold her?” She asked.  
The mother nodded and handed the baby over to the waiting child.  
The scene changed to the same young blonde girl who was a few years older, helping her dark haired sister through the small house they lived in. The two sisters giggled as they played.  
“Wynter, Wynter!” The dark hair, green-eyed girl called from the other room, “Come find me!”  
Wynter watched her younger self, run through the house trying to find her sister.  
“Rey? Where’d you go?” Younger Wynter called through the hallway. “Rey?”  
Younger Wynter’s voice echoed through the light as the scene changed.  
Wynter stood up as she remembered this day from her past before being a stormtrooper.  
“No! You can’t leave! Wynter, come back!” Rey called from the room she was trapped in. Wynter’s mother had locked her sister in her room in order to keep her from making the situation worse.  
“Wynter!!” The younger girl screamed hysterically.  
“I’m sorry.” Wynter whispered through the door.  
Her mother had explained to Wynter what was going on the night before, so she knew her mission. Wynter watched her younger self get escorted to the trooper carrier. The younger Wynter turned around, finding her mother crying as she waved her elder daughter goodbye.  
Right as the carrier doors shut, the front door of the house opened and the younger sister ran outside. She fell to her knees and cried as she screamed her sister’s name.  
“WYNTER!!” Young Rey’s voice echoed as the vision ended.  
Wynter was panting by the time the vision ended. Suddenly, all her memories of home came back to her and she sobbed as she fell to her knees.  
Kylo watched the dark figure disappear, right as his Force made its way through the base to find his lightsaber. He pulled it through the base and found it in his hand a moment later. He was about to activate his saber and smash the keypad when the door suddenly opened. That’s when he realized again that he was still in his Knight of Ren armor so he quickly made his way to his locker room and changed. He didn’t grab a water like his normal routine. He was too busy feeling the pain of loss course through the Force. Kylo quickly made his way to the mat and took the girl into his arms. She sobbed into his black shirt as she wrapped her arms around him.  
He was curious as to what had happened but he respected her space as he held her close.  
“What happened?” He whispered after Wynter had calmed down some.  
“I had visions of my life before I was recruited. I forgot that I had a sister.” Wynter stated. She pulled away from Ben’s embrace and wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. I had seen you from the doorway. I was worried that you were hurt.”  
Wynter looked into Ben’s rich dark chocolate shaded eyes and smiled. She could see the worry and interest in his eyes.  
“Do you want to train with me again?” Ben asked.  
“Absolutely.”


	8. WN-9481

Wynter put all of her anger, confusion, and uncertainty into her hits and punches. She and Ben had been training for the last two hours since he had gotten her to calm down.  
Ben—err—Kylo could feel the difference in her training today. It was different than before. After a while, the two agreed to take a break. Wynter had plopped herself down onto the mat where she was doing a few more stretches. Ben had walked over to the water dispenser and then back to where Wynter was doing a frog stretch. She was lying on her stomach with her torso propped up from her elbows, and her knees were bent behind her with her toes touching. She pushed her hands to the floor to stretch her back, feeling the satisfying pop. She sighed as she smiled at Ben, who sat next to her.  
“Your handstands are impressive.” He complimented, making the girl blush.  
“Thank you, Ben.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“No, I mean, really. Thank you for everything. You’ve really helped me.”  
Kylo was a bit shocked by her statement but continued to watch her as he gulped down his water. Wynter stood up and looked down at Ben. She smirked as his eyes glinted a wash of uncertainty. She easily bent down and pushed her body weight onto her hands, then looked at Ben.  
Kylo watched her with curiosity as she formed her handstand. He continued to watch her; subconsciously his eyes roamed her body before stopping at her deep blue eyes.  
“Like what you see?” She asked cockily.  
“Maybe.” Kylo muttered, making her giggle.  
Wynter gasped, making Ben look over at her again. She swiftly and gracefully fell into a roll and landed on her feet. She turned to Ben, finding he was reaching towards her as if he were going to catch her if she fell. She laughed again before sitting in front of him, knees touching. Wynter stuck her tongue out at Ben, which made him smirk at her. He could still feel that tug of the light, pulling him from the dark side. His face fell from the feeling; he didn’t want to waste all of his life’s work all because of a feeling of Force signature coming from a girl.  
“Ben?” Wynter asked, pulling him from his state of mind.  
“Yes?”  
“Why haven’t I seen you since we’ve met. I never saw you in the control room.”  
“Oh, I don’t know. Different time schedules, maybe?”  
Wynter got the impression that Ben didn’t want to talk about work, so she let it go. She was still engaged with her thoughts when a large, warm hand took hers into its embrace. She looked down, finding that the large, warm hand belonged to Ben.  
Kylo watched Wynter’s expression soften as he took her hand, holding it gently.  
“I’m sorry.” He stated, softly.

The next morning, Wynter woke up to her consistent beeping alarm clock once again. She made her way to the bathroom and quickly got ready for the mission she was about to assist Kylo Ren on.  
She ate a quick breakfast in her quarters before dressing into her new armor that still looked like a direct replacement of Phasma. She made her way through the base before she stopped in front of the control room. She heard voices yelling at each other and suddenly the doors opened.  
“WN-9481.” Kylo addressed her, stepping out into the corridor.  
“Sir.”  
“Follow me.”  
“Yes, Sir.” She replied with a head nod.  
The pair walked to the Command Shuttle and boarded. Kylo led the stormtrooper into a private room before shutting the doors.  
“This mission is very important to me. In order to succeed, we need to find the droid and the girl. We will bring them aboard and get every piece of information from them in order to continue our mission.” Kylo explained, looking at a couple of the holographic maps that Hux had been obsessing over just the day before.  
“Yes, Sir.” The trooper replied, almost robotically.  
“Also, since Phasma has yet to return from her mission, you are to take her place. I am testing your strength and skill.”  
“Yes, Sir.” She replied again.  
“You’re dismissed.”

Wynter left the room, leaving Kylo to look over the maps again. She found her way to the front of the ship, where she could see all the troopers boarding the carriers. She heard footsteps and Kylo stood next to her.  
“I forgot to give you this.” He stated, handing her a circular metal piece.  
She looked at it, recognizing that it was a trooper communication device.  
“Place it over the one that is already on your helmet. It will give you access to speak with the troopers. It also blocks the receiver from Phasma. You won’t be needing that device anymore but we will fix it when we get back.”  
Wynter gave a curt nod before reaching up to her helmet and feeling the metal box on the left side of her helmet near her eye socket was. She pushed it, felt it open, and placed the metal piece that Kylo gave to her over the one that was already there. She pushed the mask box back into place and looked up at Kylo.  
“Anything else, Sir?” She asked.  
“Test the connection to the troopers. The device has an iris recognition software and it should connect you automatically when it registers.”  
“Thank you, Sir.”  
Kylo nodded and walked away. Wynter tested out her helmet, the first ten minutes of being on the ship. Kylo was correct about the recognition and the automatic connection. It did work. She introduced herself to the troopers and received the list of code names for all of the troopers going on this mission.

The carriers landed on the lush green planet first, nearly destroying the island with a large clay building. Villagers and smugglers had snuck away and flew off of the planet at the first sign of danger. Wynter was still at Kylo’s side, until she had been called over by another stormtrooper. Kylo sent her a message saying he was going to find the girl. Wynter was helping a few of the troopers through the building, trying to find the BB unit, but no avail.  
After about an hour, of searching and nearly losing half of the troops, Kylo called Wynter back to the Command Shuttle. She saw Kylo holding a young girl in his arms, carrying her onto the ship. Wynter followed them and commanded the rest of the troops back to the carriers. Before the doors shut, Wynter looked over, seeing FN-2187 in a brown jacket, standing next to an older man and a tall fluffy wookie. She shook her head as she walked further into the ship. She was allowed to rest as they headed back to the Finalizer.

“WN-9481, WN-9481. Report to Kylo Ren immediately.” Captain Phasma ordered through the radio.  
“Yes, Captain.” She replied a bit hesitantly. She hadn’t realized Phasma was back but she obeyed her order and headed back to the interrogation room, where Kylo Ren was still interrogating the woman they brought aboard.  
Kylo felt another force arrive just outside the door. He opened the door with the force and ordered WN-9481 to come in.  
“Yes, sir?” Wynter asked, walking into the room. She heard the door close behind her and felt a darker vibration pass her shoulder.  
“Come stand next to me.” Kylo Ren stated.  
The girl in the chair struggled to look over her shoulder at who walked in.  
Wynter took the few steps to where Kylo was standing but it felt like she was moving in slow motion with how fast her heart was beating. She almost couldn’t breathe as she stood next to Kylo. He was nearly a whole foot taller than her but she obeyed his demands and stood next to his tall and lean figure, looking at the girl who they had just cuffed to the chair not even an hour before.  
“Is this her?” The young girl asked, leaning her head forward as if she were to get a better view.  
“Sir?” Wynter implied to Kylo who just stood there watching her.  
There have been orders. Take off your helmet.   
“But sir—“  
Do as I say.  
The voice in her head came through the vibrations that had passed her just as she came in.  
Reluctantly, Wynter lifted off her helmet and looked up at Kylo Ren.  
Kylo had envisioned a boyish looking girl underneath the helmet but when WN-9481 had removed the helmet, her dark blonde hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders as her blue-green eyes looked up at him, causing him to hold his breath. He hadn’t expected an attractive young woman underneath the helmet, especially the one he had been training with over the last few weeks. Wynter turned to the girl, who she had helped capture. Her brown eyes were wide in surprise, as she hadn’t been expecting a woman under the mask. Wynter looked between the two and took a step back.  
“I-Is there a problem?” She asked.  
Kylo Ren cleared his throat and stood up straighter.  
“No.” He declared.  
“You look like—“ The girl started but Kylo Ren held up his hand, using the force to silence her.  
“You are dismissed. I will meet with you later.” Kylo stated before letting the girl relax and opened the door. Wynter placed her helmet back onto her head and nodded before following the dark force out the door. Wynter stood there for a moment to process what just happened before shaking her head and heading down the hall. What just happened and why did that girl look so familiar?  
On the other side of the door, Kylo still had Rey under the power of his force, trying to get the information he needed about the BB droid. Rey grunted and groaned in pain as she felt a dark snake-like needle prodding through her head. Kylo continued to try and pick out the information on the map of Luke Skywalker out of Rey’s mind. Kylo noticed a difference in the force when Wynter left the room.  
“She’s. My. Sister!” Rey enunciated through the pain.  
“I know.” Kylo stated as he released Rey from the pain.  
“How?”  
“She’s been taken under my authority.”  
“No!” Rey screamed, trying to attack the man in the black robes. “She must come back! She has to come back! You—“  
Kylo held his hand up to her head again, sinking his Force back into her mind. She continued to scream insults at his palm, refusing to give up the information she held.


	9. The Force

Wynter briskly made her way to her personal quarters. She wondered about the vibrations around her and how Kylo could open doors with his. She had never tried to see if she could do the same, but there were a few times when she was younger and still living with her family, that she got angry and felt her vibration shock everything in the house. She didn’t know if her emotions had anything to do with it, but she didn’t know how to try either.  
She suddenly had an idea as she lifted her hand through the stale air, her palm facing the metal door in front of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, feeling her vibration touch the door. She heard a slight sound to her right, from footsteps, but her eyes remained closed and her vibration searched through the door. She could nearly see through it, finding where her vanity was on the left side of the room, next to her closet. She also saw her bed, nightstand, and the door that lead to her en suite. She moved her hand to her right a little more, finding her field of vision shift a little bit, but felt darkness beside her. The dark vibration, pressed up against hers, nearly intertwining the two together. Wynter consciously felt her eyebrows furrow as her eyes fluttered open. She then noticed Kylo Ren standing beside her. Her elevated arm fell to her side as she turned to him.  
“Sir.” She addressed him, puzzled as to why his presence had a difference in the atmosphere.  
“I didn’t know you were force sensitive.” Kylo whispered. He took a step closer to her, Wynter looking up at the shiny mask that covered his mysterious face.  
Kylo’s arm reached out, like it did on Jakku, opening the door of Wynter’s bedroom.  
“I need to speak with you.” He murmured, seemingly out of breath. He watched as Wynter nodded, look in down at their feet before motioning to the room she had been occupying the last few weeks.  
She led him into the room, watching as he started pacing after the door shut.  
“There are so many things I want to ask you, so many things I have to tell you. But I don’t know what you will think.” He ranted as he took long strides across the room and back.  
Wynter sat down on her vanity stool, watching as the tall leader paced her bedroom.  
“What does it matter what I think?” She asked, confidently.  
Kylo stopped, looking back at her.  
“Your opinion means everything to me.” He declared. He watched as Wynter shook her head.  
She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her confidence fell, as she was puzzled, once again. She looked down at her shoe covered feet, still wondering what he meant.  
“Wynter,” Kylo asked, kneeling in front of her as he took her hands in his. “Did you know that you’re force sensitive?”  
“I don’t even know what that means.” She replied, and then realized she never told him her real name. “Wait, Sir, why did you call me Wynter?”  
Kylo took a breath, not exactly knowing how to tell her the truth. He didn’t want to reveal himself to her yet, but at the same time, she needed to know.  
“My name hasn’t always been Kylo Ren.” He whispered, looking down at her hands in his.  
“Wha-what do you mean?” Wynter asked.  
Kylo stood up and turned away from her. His hands went to his helmet.  
“Take off your helmet.” He ordered.  
Wynter stood up and shook her head.  
“No.” She declared. “Not until you tell me what’s going on.”  
“Just do as I ask, please.” He whispered.  
“I don’t understand how this all works, Kylo. I’m not taking my helmet off. You told me to do so in front of that girl we captured, and I’m confused as to why you asked me to in the first place.” Wynter ranted, turning towards her bedroom window. “None of this makes sense.”  
“Wynter, please.” Kylo whispered, not moving from the place he stood, with his back turned to her. He knew she was confused, and he hoped that his rash decision of trying to tell her the truth of everything he knew of the both of them would help each other realize the truth of why they had found each other on the ship. “I’ll explain everything I know. You need a teacher.” He stated, sharply, “I can teach you the ways of the force.”  
Wynter shook her head. The only force she had every heard about was when her mother talked to people who she invited over late in the night, who she eavesdropped on the conversation. Though, even then she didn’t understand what it meant. She heard a faint movement of metal and a hiss of escaping air. The bright green star in the distance distracted her vision. It was her usual visual contact she held when she thought deeply about things.  
“I’m sorry I hadn’t realized it before.” She heard a familiar voice. Blinking away her memory of eavesdropping on her mother, Wynter turned towards Kylo. The first thing she noticed when she looked at his looming figure was the familiar shaggy mop of ebony colored hair. Wynter took a step towards him, unsure of how she was going to react if her suspicions were about to come true.  
Kylo heard a slight hiss and faint footsteps behind him. He also heard a metal tink sound. That’s when he decided to look at her. He slowly turned, his stormy brown eyes, meeting the familiar, yet confused blue-green ones. He heard her gasp as she stopped in her tracks.  
“Ben?” She whispered.  
He nodded as he took a stride toward her, feeling their two force signatures press up against each other as if they were actually feeling skin-to-skin contact.  
“But I thought—“  
“Shh...”  
“What?” Wynter asked herself out loud.  
“I can teach you how to control your force.” He softly stated, looking into her eyes.  
His hand reached up and caressed the soft skin of her cheek.  
Wynter looked up, finding a soft emotion protruding through the worry in his eyes.  
“Will you let me?” Kylo asked.  
Wynter could feel his warmth through their vibrations. Her heartbeat raced as his face got closer. She glanced between his eyes and his lips, still unsure about how she should feel about him. Technically, he lied about who he was, but she also had questions about what was going on.  
“Ben?” She whispered, causing him to pause and look into her eyes.  
“Yes?” He whispered back.  
“Who was that girl in the interrogation room?”  
He took a deep breath before taking a step away from Wynter.  
She felt his warmth turn cold before he turned away from her.  
“She didn’t give me a name but she told me something, which may make you hate me.” Ben stated as he took a few steps away.  
“I couldn’t hate you. You’re my superior; I must follow your demands, that is why I was sent here all those years ago.”  
Kylo winced as she stated superior. He couldn’t see her as anything else but his equal. He hated seeing how Phasma treated her and he hated how Hux tried to keep them apart.  
“Don’t call me your superior.” He stated almost angrily.  
“I-I’m sorry.” Wynter stammered, looking at her feet again; she was afraid of what Ben would do if she had angered him.  
“Wynter.” He stated, turning back to her. “I’m sorry. I pushed all of this onto you at one time. But when I realized who you were in that room, I knew I couldn’t keep myself from telling you who I am. It shouldn’t change our relationship, but it has.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Hux says we shouldn’t even be around each other, something about Leader Snoke ordering it. But the thing is, I was never told by Snoke himself to stay away. I think Phasma and Hux have secrets about us and I don’t know what they are. Now I feel like I’ve put you into danger but I want to train you to be as strong as I am.”  
“So train me.”  
“What?”  
“Phasma hasn’t talked to me in weeks since you found out about my past. I haven’t really ever talked to Hux, so I don’t really know what’s going on. So, train me.”  
Kylo took in what she was saying and nodded. He took his few steps back towards her, where they were close again, but this time he guided her to sit down on the stool and he knelt in front of her.  
“The first lesson, you’re going to answer all your own questions, so do what I’ve done and search my mind.”  
“You can do that?” She asked, astonished.  
“That’s how I found out about your past, Wynter. It takes a bit of practice but don’t be afraid. You have to push forward in order to get stronger.”  
“So my vibrations and the vibrations I feel, those are the force?” Her voice a bit softer than it was before.  
Kylo nodded again.  
Accepting the knowledge she has gained, Wynter reached her hand up close to Ben’s face. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She focused all of her energy into her vibration and felt it move into Ben’s skull. She saw a few images as she seemed to sort through, trying to find the one that she had the most questions about.  
Kylo didn’t want to give it all away, so he kept that memory in the back of his mind. His eyes were closed, feeling a slight pain as Wynter searched for her answers.  
Wynter couldn’t seem to find it but she knew he wasn’t going to give it to her that easily. Especially if he’s trying to teach her the ways of the force. She moved the images she had sorted through to the side as she moved further into his mind. She found a wall that she could see. Not wanting to hurt him, but wanting the information, she gingerly prodded at the block in his mind. Wynter nearly pulled away when she heard Ben wince from the pain.  
“Don’t retreat, keep trying. It’s going to hurt me a little bit but I want you to learn how to get through the restraints of an unwilling mind.” She heard him state. She suddenly felt his warm hands hold the outside of her thighs, pressed against the metal of her suit. She almost pulled away when she heard him state to keep going.  
She focused on the wall of his mind, yearning to know the information she had been wondering about since she left the interrogation room. She prodded again, feeling a pang in her chest as she heard him groan in pain. She continued to push through the wall, almost giving up as he nearly screamed in pain. She was pained in more ways than just one but finally, she pushed through the wall of his mind, all the images of what he was trying to keep from her, flowing towards her in one. She poked the first one. It showed her how he fought the girl and used the force on her to abduct her. The image flowed one after another, showing Wynter everything she had been wondering about, even feeling what he felt as he tried to extract the girl’s memories and when Wynter herself had taken off her helmet. It was after the door had been shut and she had walked away that the time in the images slowed down.

Kylo continued to try and pick out the information on the map of Luke Skywalker out of the girl’s mind. Kylo noticed a difference in the force when Wynter left the room.  
“She’s. My. Sister!” The girl enunciated through the pain.  
“I know.” Kylo stated as he released her.  
“How?” The girl asked, panting.  
“She’s been taken under my authority.”  
“No!” Rey screamed, trying to attack the man in the black robes. “She must come back! She has to come back! You—“  
Kylo held his hand up to her head again, sinking his Force back into her mind. She continued to scream insults at his palm, refusing to give up the information she held.

Wynter opened her eyes and gasped.  
“Rey.” She stated. “It’s Rey. Wh-what did she mean about—“  
“Wynter, Wynter.” Ben tried consoling the girl, reaching up and taking her face into his large hands. “Shh..”  
“No, Ben! I don’t want to be consoled!” She shouted, pushing him away and standing up. She headed to the door only to have him hold the door with his force. “I haven’t seen my sister in years! Take me to her! I need to see her!”  
“Wynter, I can’t.” Ben stated. Wynter turned to him.  
“What do you mean you can’t?”  
“I can’t do that yet. I need to find out more information before I let you see her.”  
“I could get her to talk! Please, Ben.” Wynter’s eyes stung with tears. Her heart broke all over again. “I need to see my sister.”  
Kylo watched as Wynter’s eyes watered and tears started to trickle down her face. He moved to hug her and grabbed her before she collapsed to the ground.  
“Please.” She whimpered.  
Kylo felt his heart break for her, but he did have a few orders to follow from Snoke, and one of them was to extract the information from the girl.  
“I need to talk to Snoke first, then I will take you to Rey.” He whispered into her hair. “I promise.”


	10. Reunited

Wynter stared at the metal ceiling, her thoughts consuming her attention. She could only imagine the pain that her younger sister was feeling in that interrogation room. She felt her lungs fill with oxygen before she let it out in a heavy sigh. There was a sudden knock on her door, tearing her attention away from the cloud of wonder. She tore off her sheets and moved her bare feet to the side of the bed, gently colliding with the cool metal floor. She briskly walked over to her door, feeling the familiar darkness through the metal. Wynter opened the door, finding Ben’s masked face.  
“Wynter.” He robotically greeted her.  
“Ben.” She stated before moving to the side, letting his tall figure into her room.  
“I talked to Snoke this morning.” He declared as the door shut. Wynter felt a heaviness weigh on her chest as if she couldn’t breathe.  
“What did he say?”  
“He’s upset that we found out about each other. He’s also mad that I have yet to get the map from the girl.”  
“From Rey.”  
“Yes.”  
“What are we going to do?”  
“He told me why he didn’t want us to meet. He said I wasn’t supposed to tell you, Wynter.”  
Wynter felt the heaviness drop to the pit of her stomach.  
“But I can’t keep you in the darkness. I feel connected to you.” His voice got quieter under the mask.   
Suddenly feeling like he couldn’t breathe, Kylo lifted off his helmet, setting it on Wynter’s bed. He heard Wynter’s footsteps and her small hand touch the shoulder of his armor. He turned to her, finding her hand keep its place on his shoulder. He sat down at the edge of her bed, gripping Wynter’s waist as he pulled her close. His head rested at her stomach, while his breathing seemed to deepen.  
“Ben,” She whispered, “You don’t have to tell me.”  
“No, I do.” He replied, looking up at her, fully aware that he had tears pooling in his eyes that threatened to fall. “I didn’t realize that we had met before.”  
He watched as Wynter’s brows furrowed in confusion.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Your parents and mine are close. We knew each other as children, well I can’t speak for you, but we grew up together.”  
After a while, Wynter replied, “I’m sorry, Ben, I can’t remember any of it.”   
“Because your memory was wiped away.” He gravely stated.  
“But it doesn’t make sense, how did our parents know each other?”  
Ben went silent; his face was somber.  
“That piece of information, I’m not allowed to share. Snoke forbid it. I’m sorry.”  
“Why?” Wynter whispered.  
“What?”  
“Why am I not allowed to know anything?” She nearly burst with emotion.  
“I don’t know. I guess it was the reason why the First Order wanted you to be recruited in the first place. They needed to know you were loyal to the Dark Side. Or rather, your parents were.”  
“I didn’t know my father that well.” She whispered again. “He came in and out of my life. Plus, mother wouldn’t talk about him often.”  
“I’m sorry.” Ben whispered, standing and taking Wynter into his arms. Wynter stayed there, letting him console her. “Rey’s mind had other memories, though. Rather than showing me where the droid is, I saw what her past looked like.”   
Wynter pulled out of Ben’s embrace to look up into his eyes.  
“What happened?”  
“You’re not going to like it.” He whispered.  
“Tell me anyway, Ben.”  
Kylo sighed. “She had the memory of you leaving, but there was another ship. The other ship took your mother away from Rey at a young age, which left her on the planet of Jakku.”  
Kylo could see the pain and betrayal in Wynter’s face as she realized Rey had grown up on her own.  
“No.”   
“Snoke doesn’t want you to see Rey anyway.”  
“No!” Wynter cried out, tears stinging her eyes. She couldn’t help it as her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. “She’s been alone all this time. Where’s my mother? Where did she go?”  
“I don’t know. But Wynter.”  
“Please go.” She whispered, barely being able to keep the tears from spilling down her cheeks.  
“No, I’m taking you with me.”  
“I just want to be alone.”  
“Wynter—“  
“Please, Ben. Just go.”  
Kylo felt a slight strain in his chest. He couldn’t believe Wynter was lashing out at him like this.  
“Fine.” He declared, icily.  
As he shut the door, he heard Wynter sob. It pulled another strain in his chest. He was going to take her to see Rey whether Snoke allowed him or not. Now, he wasn’t so sure.

After a couple hours had elapsed, Wynter found herself in the same state as she was in before Ben had come to her. She still wondered about her sister but pain struck her heart and tears struck her eyes as she thought about her mother abandoning her younger sister. She groaned in frustration, throwing her pillow to the other side of the room. Without a second thought, Wynter got dressed in her armor and angrily made her way to the interrogation room.  
When she arrived, she heard voices from the other side of the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before guiding her force through the door, finding Ben and Rey inside.  
“If you just tell me where the droid is, I’ll let you go.”   
“I highly doubt that. I’m sure you said the same thing to my sister, yet she’s still here.” Rey spat at the dark leader.  
“I was going to have her come visit you, but she didn’t want to see you.” Kylo declared, knowing he’d hit sensitive spot.  
Wynter had enough of it and opened the door with the force, stepping in, and surprising the two people inside the room.  
“You told me I wasn’t allowed.” Wynter gravely stated to the stunned Ben.  
“Wynter.” Ben addressed her, seemingly nervous now that she was in the room. “You told me to leave before I had the chance.”  
“So you lied to my sister?”  
Kylo realized how pissed off Wynter was, and the scary part about it was she frightened him more than Snoke ever could. She seemed grave and dangerous with the tone of her voice. He took a step back from Rey, sitting down in his original seat in the room, realizing that he hadn’t even moved a muscle to sit.   
Wynter sat Ben in his seat and shut the door, before stalking over to stand in front of Ben, who looked terrified. She reached up, lifting off her helmet before shoving it into his lap.   
He looked into her eyes to see fire and rage, elements of her truly being on the dark side. He found it familiar as he remembered that’s what his eyes looked like when he first became a Knight of Ren.  
Wynter’s physique softened as she turned to her sister. She unlocked the shackles, letting Rey loose.   
“Raziellea,” Wynter stated, fondly, “look how you’ve grown. You’re beautiful.” She took her younger sister into her arms and hugged her.  
Rey didn’t exactly know what to expect from her older sister but she hugged her back, even though she was covered in cold armor.  
“I wish you had never left.” Rey whispered.  
“Me either.” Wynter replied. “How much later was it until she left?”   
“5 years. I thought I’d never see you again.”  
Kylo watched the two sisters from his seat, not even realizing that Wynter still had him sitting down, she hadn’t let go of her force hold on him.  
“I’m so sorry.” Wynter whimpered.  
“Me too.”


	11. Confrontation

A few nights later, after they returned to the Star Killer Base, Wynter was sitting on her bed reading a book when there was a knock at her door. She quickly swung her legs off of the bed and walked over, opening the door with her force, finding her old friend Wren standing there.  
“Hey.” Wynter stated with a small smile.  
“That’s all you have to say to me? You leave me there in that dorm and become Kylo Ren’s sidekick and you never talk to me again?” Wren raged.  
“Whoa, calm down. I didn’t realize what was happening. I was actually Phasma’s right hand woman before I became Kylo’s. I don’t understand why you’re being like this. I thought it was our plan to move up and become the best this army has ever seen.”  
“Well while you were prancing around with the Dark Prince, I was promoted to General Hux’s side. Therefore, I already know what’s going to happen before it happens and as for now, I don’t see us being friends ever again.”  
“Wren,” Wynter started but was interrupted by Wren’s head looking up and her expression changed to one as if she wasn’t receiving any oxygen.  
“She wouldn’t want to be friends with you anyway. You’re whiny and annoying. Now, go run off back to your General and don’t talk to Wynter again.” Kylo declared, dropping Wren to her knees.  
Wren quickly scrambled up before rushing her way back down the hall.  
Wynter looked at Kylo and glared at his mask.  
“What?” He asked, stepping closer to her.  
“I didn’t need your help.” She icily stated, walking back into her room but left the door open for the knight.  
“I’m sorry.” He murmured before stepping into the room and closing the door.  
Wynter heard a hiss of air and a metal tink sound before arms snaked around her waist and Ben’s chin rested on her left shoulder. His warm breath caressed her skin as they stood there facing Wynter’s nightstand. She glanced over at the book she had been reading, her cheek pressed up against Ben’s. His hands moved to her hips, causing her skin to tingle and goose bumps to rise. She felt his soft lips gently press against her cheek, before slightly pulling away.  
Ben could hear Wynter’s deepened breath as he kissed her cheek. He didn’t realize they were both feeling a deep emotion neither of them could control. He felt their force patterns intertwine with one another. He quickly spun Wynter around, before pulling her into his chest. Her head rested on his sternum as her hands went around his back and held him closer to her. Ben didn’t really know what to do now but he had the sudden urge to kiss her. He looked down at the top of her head and smiled, leaving a small kiss there and his heartbeat quickened just slightly.  
“Wynter,” Ben stated, waiting for her blue-green eyes to look up at him. When she did, he moved his right hand from her waist to the side of her neck and moved his face down, gently colliding his lips with hers.  
Wynter had looked up at him and faster than she could say anything, she felt Ben’s lips on hers and his eyes were closed. Her heart rate quickened and her eyes fluttered closed as she kissed him back. They passionately kissed for what felt like a moment or two before Ben pulled away. The two smiled at each other before they heard another knock at the door. Ben stepped away from Wynter, opening the door to find a fearful looking Hux on the other side.  
“She’s escaping.” Hux stated. Kylo quickly grabbed his helmet and stormed out of the room.  
Wynter knew exactly who they were talking about but as she was grabbing her armor, she heard footsteps outside her door. She glanced down at her clothes, finding herself in a green and beige floral off the shoulder top, black skinnies, and brown combat boots. Shrugging to herself, she left the room and ran down the hallway.


	12. Falling

Wynter was almost out of breath as she continued to feel her feet hit the metal floor. She ran through the base, nearly getting lost with every turn she took. She wanted to stop but she had to stop her sister or Kylo. She only stopped because she ran into someone. Looking up from her seat on the floor where she crashed, Wynter found the girl she had been looking for.  
“Rey!” Wynter shouted, taking her sister into her arms. “You can’t leave!”  
Rey was caught off guard from the crash before she realized it was only her older sister. Wynter’s words processed in her head before she pulled away. She looked into the familiar deep blue-green eyes.  
“Why can’t I leave? I can’t stay here! I have to get back to Jakku or Yavin!” Rey declared, trying to stand up from where the two sisters crashed to the floor.  
Wynter stood next to Rey, realizing the height difference there was between the two. Granted, they were 5 years apart but Wynter was still a good few inches taller.  
“I just got you back and now you want to leave?” Wynter asked softly, not knowing the complete anger issues that Rey may have inherited.  
“I just got you back, honestly.” Rey stated, looking into her sister’s blue eyes. “Where’s your armor?”  
Wynter looked down at her outfit and looked back up at Rey. “I don’t have to wear it all the time. This is one of my comfortable outfits.”  
Wynter felt her sister take her hands in hers and pull her away from the corridor intersection so they weren’t in the open.  
“Go with me, back to Jakku; back home.” Rey suggested. Wynter searched the younger girl’s face for a fault in the statement but came up empty of one.  
“I can’t,” She started, “I have a mission here. I am part of the First Order, Raziellea. They aren’t too keen on traitors. That and there’s Ben.”  
“Ben? Who’s Ben?”  
“Kylo Ren is Ben. We care for each other. I can’t just leave him.” Wynter declared, searching the hall for the tall man.  
The sisters just decided to keep going so they wouldn’t be caught by the other stormtroopers.  
“Isn’t there something you can do about these stormtroopers?” Rey asked.  
Wynter looked around, finding a few marching down one of the hallways on the other side of the base.  
“Not without my uniform, no. Not many of them know what I look like under the armor.” They took a few more turns, Rey still holding up the blaster she had been apparently holding the entire time. Wynter knew of an exit in order to get Raziellea out of the base and onto a ship. They took another left into a corridor when they heard heavily running footsteps and yelling as Rey pulled Wynter further down the hallway. Suddenly, Rey crashed into someone else.  
“Is this a normal thing for you?” Wynter groaned as she looked up at her sister who was held up by someone.  
Rey looked at the person she ran in to, feeling relieved as she had finally found Finn.  
“Finn!” She exclaimed, hugging the ex-trooper.  
“What happened to you? Did he hurt you?” Finn asked, checking Rey’s arms.  
“Finn?” Wynter asked, standing up at the same time that a familiar man and the tall wookie appeared from behind Finn.  
“Finn, what are you doing here?” Rey demanded.  
“We came back for you.” Finn declared.  
“Who’re you?” The man asked Wynter.  
“I’m Wynter, Rey’s sister.”  
The man looked at the two girls and hesitantly nodded.  
“Wynter, this is Finn, Han Solo, and Chewie.” Rey introduced each of them and then turned back to her sister with a cheesy grin on her face.  
Wynter shook her head, not sure what to do or feel at the moment. The vibrations she was feeling around her felt light and innocent but she was used to the darkness that radiated off of Ben. She felt pressure in her chest and her breathing quickened.  
Rey was trying to figure out why her sister was panicking but she hugged Finn again and whispered, “Thank you.”  
Wynter tried to calm herself and feel her force move through the base to find Ben. It only went out a few feet, before it came back and clung to her. She sighed to try and gain her composure, looking over at the ex-trooper, finding him smiling as he hugged Rey. A small smile lifted Wynter’s face and her panic was gone for the moment. That was until Han stated, “Escape now, hug later.” Wynter was trying to just get her sister out but the men were trying to usher both of the sisters out of the base. They were almost across the snowy surface when they all stopped, looking up at the fighters in the sky that trying to blow up the base. Wynter just stopped and looked back at the building where she knew Ben was still inside. Everyone noticed she had tried a few steps back toward the building and they tried to persuade her forward but she wouldn’t budge. Her eyes welled up with tears as she shook her head.  
“I can’t just leave him.” She declared.  
Rey took her hands and looked into her eyes. “But I can’t leave you here too.”  
Suddenly, Han turned to them and stated, “My friend has a bag of explosives. Let’s use them.” Han ran past them, running back towards the base. Finn was muttering insults, as he didn’t want to have to go back. Chewie ran after Han, not letting him go alone. The two sisters looked back at each other before chasing after Chewie and Han. Finn groaned as he just decided to go with the rest of the group, running to catch up.  
Once they were back inside the base, Han and Chewie fought their way through the halls, while Finn and Rey pulled Wynter to another side, where they could unlock more doors. Wynter knew that General Hux had been planning on blowing up one of the Resistance’s planets as they had been discussing it before hand and she heard the base powering up. She knew the X-Wings might end up blowing up the base in the long run so she knew she had to warn Ben to get off the base. There was only one problem, Raziellea wouldn’t let her go. She was determined to keep Wynter with her at all times. Wynter was feeling conflicted but she took a step away and walked down the hall.  
“I’m sorry, Raziellea.” She muttered as she made her way downstairs, where she knew she could meet Kylo on the other side. Maybe she could convince him to let them go. She made it to one of the bottom floors and ran across the bridge where she saw Kylo coming.  
Kylo had felt that Han Solo was on the base since the moment he left Wynter’s room. He gathered as many troopers as he could, getting impatient that he couldn’t get into contact with Wynter for whatever reason after he left her room. After he reached the opening in the base where he could see the different hallways up and down the base, he searched for the girl he was falling for, hoping to find her before the girl does. The stormtroopers that surrounded him, waited for direction. That is, until he demanded for them to find them. Then, he was alone again. He found her running towards him and he took her shoulders in his hands, confused as of why she wasn’t in her uniform, but realizing that was the reason he couldn’t contact her.  
“Wynter, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you in your uniform?” He demanded, searching to see if she was hurt or not.  
“I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t really thinking I just left my room and went searching for you. You have to let my sister go, Ben.” She pleaded, hoping that their personal connection would be convincing enough to let Rey go.  
At the same moment that Wynter said his name, she heard Han yell the same thing from across the bridge.  
Kylo looked down at Wynter almost in betrayal as he slowly turned finding his father standing there.  
“Han Solo.” He declared under the mask. “I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time.”  
Wynter felt a sudden change in Ben’s force signature. It was usually a cloudy darkness whenever they were around each other, constantly changing between different shades of grey. This time she closed her eyes, feeling his force shift to an inky black color as he declared his anticipation to the man she had just met. She heard footsteps coming closer and a door slide open. Her eyes opened, finding Han making his way closer to Kylo and Finn and Rey standing a few stories up where they had entered the building. Wynter could hear her sister’s gasp even from the distance between them.  
Han was getting closer as Kylo only watched him take his final steps toward him.  
“Take off that mask. You don’t need it.” Han declared.  
“What do you think you’ll see if I do?”  
“The face of my son.”  
Kylo heard Wynter’s soft gasp from behind him. He held his hand towards her, telling her not to come any closer. Then, he reached up, taking off his helmet, hearing the echo of the air hiss out of it. The rage and pain swirled inside him, knowing just what he was about to do to the man.  
“Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish like his father. So I destroyed him.” Kylo declared, feeling Wynter’s force try to come closer but he took a step forward.  
“That’s what Snoke wants you to believe, but it’s not true. My son is alive.”  
“No. The Supreme Leader is wise.”  
“Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he’ll crush you.”  
Kylo took a step back as Han walked closer, standing up to him.  
“You know it’s true.” Han added.  
“It’s too late.” Kylo declared.  
“Not it’s not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you.”  
Kylo could feel his force weakening as he felt Wynter behind him and the words of his father sinking in. Tears started to well up in his eyes, almost making him break from his hard shell.  
“I’m being torn apart.” His voice broke as he declared only one emotion he truly felt. “I want to be free of this pain.  
I know what I have to do but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.”  
Wynter felt the lies through the force.  
“Ben..” She whispered, knowing the truth behind his words. “Please.”  
“Will you help me?” Kylo asked his father.  
“Yes, anything.” Han stated, stepping up to his son again.  
Kylo dropped his helmet on the bridge, nearly making it fall off the edge. Then he grabbed his lightsaber from its holster and held it out for his father to see. Han took it from him as Wynter looked up the same time that Finn and Rey looked through the open door, finding the remains of the sun get sucked into the base, making it dark. Wynter looked back at Han and Ben as she took a step towards the two, ready to pull Ben away to comfort him. At the same time, Kylo activated the lightsaber, piercing through his father. She heard Chewie howl in anguish and Rey scream for Han. Her hands went to her face as tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to prevent death from happening but Kylo’s darkness was outstanding Ben’s light. She gasped as Kylo pushed the lightsaber further into Han’s torso before thanking him and pulling it out. Rey cried and Wynter saw Han cup Kylo’s face before he fell down the side of the bridge and disappeared into the depths of the misty never ending light.  
Wynter couldn’t catch her breath as she stepped towards Ben and tears fell down her face. She grabbed him by the arm, burying her face into his back. She heard Chewie howl again before what sounded like a blaster shoot. Then, Ben fell to his knees as he held his waist.  
“Ben!!” Wynter screamed. She moved to face him and knelt down, taking his face into her hands. “No, no, no!” She cried, wiping the tears off his face. She heard blasters firing until she heard a massive explosion. She turned to see most of the troopers lying on the ground where they’d been shot. She made eye contact with Rey and shook her head, angry that her little sister would side with someone who would almost kill the man she was in love with.  
“Ben, I’m so sorry.” She cried, trying to help him up.  
“Did you betray me? Did you try to escape with them?”  
“Ben, I came back to escape with you. We need to get out of here.”  
“No.” He declared as he sneered at her. “I need to get that girl.” He stood up and limped towards where Rey and Finn were trying to leave. She couldn’t just leave so she followed Ben while she summoned the lightsaber from the training room and she made her way outside. Right as she was about to step out the door, she found the lightsaber fly into her hand. Astonished, she looked down at it, not realizing the power of the force that coursed in her. She couldn’t believe that she had the power to do that. She ran after Ben, almost reaching him when she saw him activate his lightsaber and Rey and Finn stop through the trees.  
“Ben?” She called. “You don’t have to do this! The Resistance is going to blow up the base! We need to leave!”  
“We’re not done yet.” Ben calmly stated.  
“You’re a monster!” Rey declared.  
“It’s just us now. Han Solo can’t save you.”  
Wynter watched as he punched right above where his wound is, his blood falling into the snow below him. Rey glared at Kylo, turning her blaster on him, ready to aim and shoot. Wynter blinked and suddenly, Rey was shot into the air by Kylo’s force. She screamed as she fell to the ground, Finn running to her side. Wynter took a step closer to Ben, grabbing his shoulder. She felt conflicted because the man she loved just injured her baby sister. Finn was trying to wake Rey up from the fall but he couldn’t.  
Kylo stepped away from Wynter, knowing her hand just fell to her side. He could feel her emotions through the force but he ignored them as he swung around his lightsaber, keeping his glare on Finn.  
“Traitor!!!” He yelled like a child, ready to kill the trooper that betrayed the First Order.  
“Ben, stop!” Wynter ordered. He didn’t listen so she threw the lightsaber to Finn and ran over to aid her younger sister. Finn activated the lightsaber that Wynter had given him, ready to fight the Knight of Ren.  
“That lightsaber belongs to me!” Kylo bellowed, aiming his own lightsaber at Finn.  
“Come get it.” Finn challenged.


	13. Escaping

Wynter searched through her sister’s body with the force to try and help her wake up, when she heard screaming and the contact of lightsabers as Ben and Finn fought. The two men fought hard as Kylo pushed Finn to the ground and turned towards Wynter, hitting the wound of where he was shot, which pushed more blood onto the snow below him. Wynter felt his force signature surround her, making her look back at him. She could feel the darkness inside of her pulling her towards Ben but the light brought her back to Rey. She watched as Finn got up and swung at Ben again, who had turned around and blocked the attack. Wynter watched the two duel until Ben had Finn against a tree, their lightsabers were illuminating their faces in the smoky darkness. Ben started to push the edge of his saber into Finn’s shoulder, making the other man scream in pain. That’s when she heard a soft grunt and moan. She turned back to Rey, finding the girl awake and on her side, watching the two men quarrel. The girls watched as they took attacks from the other.   
Kylo had taken a blow to the shoulder, which made him even angrier. He threw some dangerous blows to Finn, making the blue lightsaber fly back a few feet and land in the snow. Taking his saber up Finn’s back, he won their battle. He looked around, his eyes landing on Wynter.  
“Should I expect every fight to be like this?” He demanded.  
Wynter stood up, walking over to the seething Ben.  
“No.” She declared.   
She watched as he used his force to try and pick up the lightsaber from the snow but she had the same idea, using hers against his. He looked frustrated but it flew towards them, but landed in her hand.   
Kylo looked back at Wynter in surprise and awe. He felt conflicted on whether he should fight her or not. Especially since they had never gotten into saber fighting in their training.   
“Wynter..” Rey had cried out from where Finn was lying unconscious in the snow.  
Kylo looked at her before looking at Wynter, still conflicted with himself. He glanced into her eyes, finding the same thing he was feeling. Suddenly, she activated the lightsaber and ran towards him, ready to strike. He blocked her attack and made one of his own before nearly running from her. He heard her saber come into contact with a tree. He turned and went to strike her but she blocked it and pushed his attack away. Kylo looked into her eyes again and found tears making their way down her face.  
“Wynter,” he whispered, “Stop.”  
“No!” She screamed, continuing to try and stab him with the lightsaber every chance she got. After a few minutes of them going back and forth, they heard rumbling in the ground and trees started to fall from where they could see fire crackling through the snowy earth. They fought towards it, and he had her on the very edge as he looked into her eyes. They both took a few shaky breaths before Kylo deactivated his saber and pulled Wynter close.  
She felt a tear fall as she deactivated her saber and threw it behind Ben into the snow again as her hands cupped his face and she passionately kissed him.   
“I’m so sorry.” She cried as she pulled away.  
“I am too.” He replied, his forehead rested on hers as he picked her up and pulled her away from the edge.  
Wynter heard the buzzing of a lightsaber come from behind Ben.   
Wynter turned to find Raziellea with the lightsaber in both hands, looking absolutely pissed. With a scream, Rey advanced toward the couple, ready to kill the Knight of Ren. Ben had pushed Wynter to the side as he activated his saber and blocked the strikes that Rey made. Ben was getting weaker. Wynter couldn’t tell if it was from the hits he had taken or his confliction of what side he was truly on, but she watched horrified as Raziellea took one last strike, pushing Ben to the ground.  
“NO!!!” Wynter felt her voice scream out as her knees buckled next to Ben. She gently traced the outline of his newly cut wound. “R-Rey? How could you?” Wynter’s voice cracked halfway through.   
The younger girl looked at her older sister, frightened. She hadn’t meant to do that, not to the person who her sister’s heart belonged to.   
“I-I’m sorry. But Wynter, we need to go. We have a mission, to find our parents.” Rey tried to reason with the elder girl.  
“No.” Wynter declared, “You need to go back to the Resistance. We both know where our priorities lie. I thought I was trying to just find you, but we lost each other that day. I’m not the sister you imagined I was. And you’re not who I thought you’d be.”  
“Wynter—“  
“Leave, Raziellea. Don’t come looking for me again.”  
Wynter looked up at Rey for the last time before the girl shook her head and walked away to where Finn was still unconscious. Wynter looked down at Ben and cried before she moved to try and pick him up. She struggled a little bit before General Hux came out from behind one of the trees and assisted her to get Ben on his feet.  
“He took quite a few blows.” Hux commented.  
“He’s strong though. But he’s not going to be very happy with his new scar when it heals.” Wynter softly replied.

Hux, Wynter, Kylo, and Wren were the only ones aboard the last ship and departed only minutes before the Star Killer Base blew up to entirety. Wynter had been sitting next to Ben while he slept, carefully tending his wounds while he was unconscious.   
“Oh, Ben. I’m so sorry.” Wynter stated softly to his sleeping form.  
A few minutes had passed before a voice chimed in, “How is he?” Wynter turned, finding Wren standing by the door.  
“Healing, I hope. I don’t have the equipment aboard to fix the scar that is going to be struck across his face.” She replied, pushing his soft ebony hair away from his wound.   
“He’s very protective of you.” Wren commented as she sat down to Wynter’s left side. Wynter silently nodded in agreement.   
“I’m sorry for the things I said to you. I guess it was just the power of the placement that the General had given me.”  
“It’s fine.” Wynter dismissed it, just wanting to be alone.  
“No, it’s not. I treated you like scavenger scum and you don’t deserve that.”  
“Wren, I accept your apology but can we talk about it later? I just want to be alone with B-Kylo right now.” Wynter softly suggested. Wren nodded, placing her hand on Wynter’s shoulder before leaving the room.  
Wynter took Ben’s hand, tracing the lines on his palm. She felt numb. Her thoughts wandered to the events that had happened before they escaped the base. She had just lost her sister again, she nearly lost Ben, and she found that she truly belongs to the dark side. She had wondered what it was like to be part of the Resistance but at this point, she could care less about it. She was on the side with Ben and that’s all that mattered.   
Kylo could hear Wynter’s voice like it was right next to him, but at the same time, she was so far away. He tried calling out to her but he couldn’t reach her.  
Wynter watched his hand absently, almost missing when his fingers twitched.  
“Ben?” She softly asked, wanting to see if he would wake up but he didn’t stir. She looked around the room, to see if there was anything she could use to heal him faster. She found a device but she didn’t know how to use it. She turned back to Ben and placed his hand back where it was before getting up. She walked over and picked up the device, examining it. After what felt like days, the ship parked and a medic entered the room.  
“Miss, General Hux has asked for you. I will take care of Kylo Ren for now.” The woman stated. Wynter turned to her, nodding.   
“I was just wondering what this was for.” Wynter murmured, ready to take off for the hallway.  
“That is a healing machine. It finds the most dangerous wound and slowly makes the worst better before moving on.”  
Wynter nodded, looking back at Kylo for a moment before leaving the room. She made her way down the hallway towards the cockpit.   
“General?”   
“Wynter, in here.” General Hux stated from one of the briefing rooms.  
“Sir?” She addressed him, finding Wren sitting next to the General.  
“We are going to be meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke. He will know what to do with Ren.”  
Wynter felt fear course through her force signature, coming from the medical room.  
“I know he said something about the Knights of Ren a while ago. He was going to teach me to become stronger.”  
“We can do that but I need to know what the Supreme Leader’s guidance for our next move is going to be, for now.”  
“Yes, General.” Wynter stated with a nod.   
Suddenly, she felt an inky black signature move around her, the fear and anger ceasing but a wave of sadness and worry stayed in its place.  
“Would you excuse me for a moment, General?”  
The General nodded and moved to take out a few maps and documents to continue his search for the next step.  
Wynter walked back over to the medical room, finding the medic trying to get out but the door was locked. Wynter heard her cries for help through the metal door. Wynter opened the door, letting the poor woman out before walking in, not finding Ben anywhere. The lights were drastically dimmed and it made it hard to see in the room. She could feel his force signature was close but she couldn’t find him anywhere. Suddenly, the metal door slammed shut and she was pushed up against it with the force. Wynter wanted to push against the force hold he had on her but she didn’t want to upset him any more than he already was. She scanned the room, finding in the darkest shadow he stepped into the dim light.   
Kylo finally made his way over to her and pressed his body against hers. He didn’t know what her emotions were because he could feel that she had too many at the same time. He finally let her go from his force hold, almost afraid that she would slap him because of his actions but it wouldn’t help the pain of knowing he almost killed her only family. He looked into her eyes, finding her face to be filled with mostly worry. He brought his hand to her face, caressing her cheek. She softly smiled at him, silently examining his slightly healed wound. Her hands made their way to his neck, holding each other without saying any words. Kylo didn’t really know what to say but her beauty took the words from his throat.  
“I love you.” Wynter softly stated, catching him off guard.  
She looked into his widened eyes and blushed, now understanding that he probably wasn’t capable of love anymore. She wanted to walk away from him but she was stuck between his body and the door. She couldn’t look at him anymore and she turned her face away from him.  
“I-I love you too.” He stammered.  
Wynter looked back at him, her eyes wide this time.  
“You do?”  
“Of course I do.” He declared, pulling her even closer if that was even possible.  
“I know I’m not attractive anymore with this giant slash across my face.” He started.  
“Don’t say that. I want to kiss you so badly but I don’t want to hurt you.” Wynter finished for him.  
“Don’t worry about hurting me.” He whispered.  
Looking in to his eyes, Wynter moved her right hand to cup the side of his face that wasn’t wounded. She pulled herself closer to him but he lifted her up by the waist so they were eye to eye and their lips connected for the first time in a week. Their force signatures collided again as they gently kissed each other. She was still afraid of hurting him, despite his words. But he felt like he needed more of her, in every way. No matter how far into the dark side he was, she was his light. Yes, he was still angry about the saber fight and losing to the girl but he had Wynter, and she was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> May the Force be with you.  
> Feedback and comments are appreciated!  
> Embrace the Dark Side.


End file.
